young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Thirty Seven Dark
This si the forth episode of season four and the thirty seventh in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Thirty Six Next Episode: Episode Thirty Eight Plot Kate keeps Cole safe in her safehouse just hidden off her office, he has a cell and computer and spends time researching Barney. Anne and Kate welcome Kenny and his piece on environmental control. Anne rolls her eyes after but Kate says he could be a good addition to the paper. Cassandra walks into her office, and Shilo is sitting there, he tells her how beautiful she is and how they should work together, it will be beneficial to her. Wanda comes and tells Billy she is taking him somewhere special just him, and they teleport away leavin Teddy behind. Nira locates Bathazar while in Tibet, and calls and tells Elijah, Tsu, Ethan and Klara and they head out to stop him. Teddy goes and finds Micah and the skrulls, he trains with Torus again and they flirt, Teddy really enjoys himself but tells them he will not lead them until they accept Billy, who he loves. Torus supports Teddy, so does Micah. But Khn'nr, Fiz and Z'Reg are not into it. Afterwards Torus kisses Teddy, and Teddy kisses him back for a moment but stops, he tells Torus he and Billy have been through to much to put it on the line and they can't happen, but admits his attraction. Torus is upset but hugs him and understands. Wanda and Billy arrive at Genosha, a secret island that has been abandon for years. Wanda tells Billy his power is getting out of control, and they need to train. They start training his magic and Billy throws electro-bolts at moving targets. Elijah, Tsu, Ethan and Klara pick up Teddy outside the warehouse and they fly to pick up Cassandra and Kate outside Lang Industries. They head to attack Bathazar located in India. Wanda tells Billy her father is very powerful, and he once brought her to Genosha to help her control her powers, and she will do the same. They stumble upon and ancient and hidden temple never found before and Billy touches a gem and releases Selene, and ancient dark witch. Selene teleports Wanda to the other side of the Island and smiles at Billy. The team, Elijah, Tsu, Ethan, Klara, Teddy, Kate and Cassandra fly over Bathazar. Teddy and Ethan jump of the plane and land of him but he shoots shadow balls from his eyes and hits them, they are both knocked unconscious. Bathazar then shoots shadow balls at the plane and Elijah lands it. Elijah, Klara, Tsu, Kate and Cassandra get off just as the plane explodes. Klara calls on the forest to help fight. A tree and a rock come to life and attack Bathazar, but he pushes them off quickly. Elijah, Cassandra, Tsu and Kate start shooting gun at the demon and he gets angry, Kate shoots a rocket launcher and it destroys Bathazar, he explodes. Wanda wakes up to find Josh(a former Avenger Ally) standing over her. He tells her he has been there guarding the cave for 5 years once he found its existence, but it moves underground everyday so its never in the same place. Izzy is found dead, and the pictures are emailed to Cole. Maria reveals she has Barney and Kenny under mind control and is possessed by an ancient demon named Sheman. When they both report to her in a glamorized way. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Tsu-Zana Ethan Edwards Nira Anne Cole Cooper Kenny Brown Barney Bushkin Torus Storm Khn'nr Fiz Z'Reg #96 Lyja Maria Hill Sheman Shilo Conrad Wanda Maximoff Josh Foley Selene Izzy Bunsen Bathazar Category:Season Four Category:Episodes